Grand Ork
The Grand Ork is added on the 28th of May, along with the Slayer Guild overhaul update. It is the highest attackable Ork in Runescape. It is classified as a Slayer monster, but a lot of players describe it as a boss due to its insane attack power and combat level. Grand Orks can be assigned as a slayer task in amount of 5 to 10, provided the player having a Slayer level of at least 96, also making it the highest slayer requirement in the game, previously held by Ganodermic Beasts. It is only attackable when on a slayer task, comparable to the Strykewyrms. Combat xp against this Ork is boosted, due to the skill required to even attempt to slay this monster. It drops the famed Orkish armour, extremely strong melee power armour. It is also known for dropping several regular armour items several times at once. 'Equipment' The Grand Ork has a very high defence to melee and ranged, only people with max or close to max melee offensive bonuses can try to hurt this monster. It is strongly advised '''to use Magic. Not all Magic equipment is shown in the next following sum, because they are simply too weak for this monster, or worth too much to risk. Headwear: Full slayer helm > Virtus mask > Ganodermic visor > Ahrim's hood Aura: (Supreme) Reverence > Vampyrism > Aegis Neckwear: Arcane stream necklace > Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory Bolt slot: None needed Offensive arm: Chaotic staff > Armadyl battlestaff > Staff of light Defensive arm: Arcane spirit shield > Farseer kiteshield > Ward of subjugation Torso: Virtus body > Ganodermic body > Ahrim's body Legs: Virtus legs > Ganodermic legs > Ahrim's legs Boots: Ragefire boots > Ganodermic boots > Wizard boots Hands: Spellcaster gloves > Culinaromancer's gloves 10 Ring Slot: Onyx ring (i) > Seer's ring (i) > Tokkul-Zo > Seer's ring > Ring of wealth > Ring of life Back: Completionist cape > Max cape > God cape Strategies The best strategy, is to go out of melee range and deflect Ranged while wearing Ganodermic armour. That way, you get no melee damage, Ranged damage is severely reduced, and Magic damage will be absorbed a lot. A recommended inventory is: *(1 additional pack yak Pouch + 1 summoning flask) *Dreadnips *EEE *Runes for casting spells *Emergency teleport *Extreme magic flasks > Vecna skull > Super magic flasks (Vecna skull recommended as it saves a lot of inventory space) *Saradomin Brew flasks and Super restore flasks (Ratio 3:1) *Antipoison ++ flasks There is one slight problem, the Grand Ork has a War Stomp attack too. It doesn't do any damage, but it makes your fight a lot harder every time he casts his spell. The War Stomp will be used once every Ork, or not, if you are lucky. It has the following effects: 1. Put off three random armour pieces, if the inventory is full, they will be '''dropped on the ground. 2. Poison you, starting at 150 damage. 3. Halves your stats in Attack, Strength, Defence, Ranged and Magic. (E.g. 118/99 will become 59/99) 4. Do 3,500 lp damage to your summoning familiar, if you have one out. 5. Destroys any Dreadnip you have out. 6. Bring your Prayer and Summoning Points down to 50, your Run energy to 10. If your prayer points or summoning points is below 50, you will deplete on those. 7. You stop attacking 8. He will heal 2,000 LP. Drops Always |} Charm drop percentages 5 charms are dropped at a time. Armour and Weapons |} Runes and Ammunition |} Herbs and Seeds |} Potions |} Materials |} Other |} Category:Bosses Category:Bandosians